In radio networks a general system requirement is the management and allocation of “a pool” of radio channels between multiple radio remote stations, as users require access for a specific service. This allows the network to support a very large number of remote stations, which are allocated shared radio circuits on demand for the period of time that the user requires that service. This is termed a Demand Assigned Multiple Access (DANA) communication network. This management and allocation of radio channels has typically been performed using a centralised management process (computer system) located within the network.
The aforementioned networks typically provide for a combination of signalling channels for the establishment and clear down of specific radio communication channels between user and central station and communication channels over which the actual user data or service traffic is transmitted. These signalling channels are typically a combination of both dedicated out of band signalling channels using dedicated radio channels, or in-band signalling where signalling is integrated with the actual channel that has been allocated for the transfer of the user data.
The management of these signalling channels, and the allocation of radio bearers is critical to the operation of the radio network and requires complex, dedicated equipment often implemented in redundant configurations at great expense, which performs these critical network management aspects.
In satellite networks this is specifically complicated, as large numbers of users will be sharing a small number of communication channels. For example, mobile satellite networks such as Inmarsat, and Domestic satellite operators typically use complex redundant computer systems to provide centralized facilities for the allocation of channels using specific radio frequencies.